La curiosité est un vilain défault
by Tristeriaa
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, la curiosité est un vilain défaut...enfin, pas toujours
1. Chapter 1

**L'après-midi touché à sa fin lorsque Riza termina de rassembler les éléments du dernier dossier de la journée. **

**« -Voila une bonne chose de faite » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.**

**Elle se leva et frappa à la porte du bureau de Mustang pour que ce dernier paraphe toute cette paperasserie qu'il aime tant, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. **

**« -Colonel ? Vous êtes-là ? » Seul le silence lui répondit.**

**Elle se permit d'entrer et trouva la pièce vide, sans la moindre trace de son supérieur, ce qui l'intrigua au vue de l'heure qu'il était. Sa veste d'uniforme n'était pas sur le porte manteau de son bureau et aucun papiers ne trainaient sur le sous-main habituellement chargé de divers papelards qui rendaient le Colonel hystérique, furieux ou somnolant suivants les jours. Elle soupira, pensant qu'il était sortit plus tôt pour retrouver les bras d'une quelconque nouvelle conquête qu'il quitterait de nouveau à la fin de la semaine, comme toutes les autres avant elle.**

**A cet instant, le lieutenant Havoc entra les bras chargé d'une pile de dossiers similaire à celle de Riza destinée elle aussi à être remise a Mustang qui devait y apposer sa signature.**

**« - Bonjour Lieutenant.**

**-Bonjour Havoc.**

**-Le colonel n'est pas là ?**

**-Comme vous pouvez le voir répondit Riza dont l'exaspération commençait à monter lentement. (Le bureau était vide et rangé, c'était bien évident que le Colonel n'était pas là non ?)**

**-Bon et bien je ne vais pas garder cette pile de dossier avec moi, déclara Havoc, je n'apprécie pas vraiment leur compagnie contrairement au Colonel, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire que Riza lui rendit poliment, sachant bien à quel point les dossiers exaspérés leur supérieur. **

**Il déposa la pile de dossier sur le bureau de Mustang, salua Riza et partit, une cigarette fraichement entamée en bouche, en direction de son domicile. Vu l'heure, avancée de la journée et l'absence de Roy qui se prolongée, elle décida d'imiter Havoc et de déposer son travail sur le bureau du Colonel et de rentrer chez elle. Hayate l'attendait et puisqu'IL n'était pas là, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Elle prit donc sa lourde pile de dossier (qui pesait bien un ou deux ânes morts au passage) et se dirigea vers le bureau de Roy. La pile de dossier étant importante et handicapant de moitié sa vision, elle ne vit pas la poubelle de bureau postée juste à coté de ce dernier et y donna un grand coup de pied, la renversant entièrement dans une grande partie de la pièce (Ça vole bien le papier hein ? xD). Riza soupira, un nouveau travail l'attendait désormais avant de rentrer chez elle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elle déposa sa fichue pile de paperasse sur la chaise de bureau et entreprit de rassembler le contenu éparpillé de la corbeille a papier. « Corbeille de papier bien remplie d'ailleurs » pensa-t-elle. « Depuis combien de temps n'a-t'elle pas était vidée ? La femme de ménage est pourtant passée ce matin »se dit-elle, à présent intriguée. Elle ramassa l'une des nombreuses feuilles froissées et la défit soigneusement pour la lire (ou « juste y jeter un coup d'œil »). Contrairement à son habitude, le Colonel avait pris soin de bien écrire, les lettres étaient bien tracées et son écriture de chat habituelle, était devenue oh combien lisible. D'après ce qu'elle pu voir, il s'agissait d'une lettre, une lettre sans récepteur puisque aucun nom ou prénom n'était indiqué et une lettre inachevé puisque la dernière phrase n'était justement pas achevée. **

*** Il est temps pour moi de te dire quelque chose d'important mais j'ai bien peur que tu refuse de me croire… ***

**« Pas très longue cette lettre, mais de quoi peut-il s'agir ? »Sa curiosité était piquée au vif et ramassant un autre bout de papier par terre, elle entreprit également d'en lire le contenu.**

*** Je dois te dire quelque chose et à vrai dire je ne sais par où commencer. Voila depuis le temps que nous nous fréquentons, je voudrais te faire part de mon attirance pour toi. ***

**« Une déclaration d'amour ? De la main de Roy ?? Roy Mustang…amoureux ??? »**

**Le cœur de Riza se mit à battre a tout rompre, presque comme s'il aurait voulu surgir de sa poitrine. Elle prit un autre papier mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Elle avait soudain peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Roy…amoureux. Ce n'était pas possible…et elle qu'allait-elle devenir ? Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle serra le bout de papier dans sa main. S'essuyant d'un geste rapide les yeux, elle ouvrit le papier dont le contenu semblait plus long que les autres.**

*** Cela fait maintenant pas mal de temps que nous nous fréquentons et je voudrais te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu ne t'en es surement pas aperçue et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te le faire comprendre mais vois-tu, j'en arrive à un moment où il faut que cela « sorte » comme on dit. Que dirais-tu de partager ma vie ? Voila c'est dit et je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus. Depuis tout ce temps je t'ai découverte, plus belle et plus désirable chaque jours à mes yeux et je tenais à ce que tu le sache. J'attends une réponse, qui je l'espère sera positive. Je t'aime.***

**Riza déchira le papier et en jetât les morceaux à travers la pièce. Elle prit son manteau et rentra chez elle d'un pas rapide. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler et une voix dans sa tète ne cesser de lui répéter : « Il est trop tard maintenant. Tu aurais du lui avouer tes sentiments plus tôt Riza. Il est trop tard…trop tard pour toi…trop tard pour vous deux… ». Elle eu du mal à rentrer la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Elle entra, balança sa veste d'uniforme à travers le salon et s'écroula sur son lit. Comment allait-elle pouvoir regarder Roy en face maintenant qu'elle savait ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Le réveil sonna plusieurs fois ce matin là et Riza n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il faisait beau dehors, les rayons du soleil éclairés chaleureusement la chambre, mais le cœur de Riza restait froid et meurtri. Elle n'irait pas au QG aujourd'hui et tant pis si il arrivait quelque chose au Colonel. Elle se leva, ferma complètement ses volets pour ne plus laisser entrer le soleil et se recoucha sans pour autant se rendormir.**

**Roy se leva ce matin là de bonne humeur et pour une fois, à l'heure ! Il se rasa sans empressement (et donc sans coupure xD), s'habilla et eu même le temps de déjeuner. Cette journée s'annoncer très belle, le soleil brillait et elle recevrait surement sa lettre dans la journée.**

**Il arriva le premier au bureau, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. Uns à uns, les membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. Fallman, Fuery, Breda arrivèrent et enfin Havoc, légèrement en retard comme à son habitude (ce que Roy ne voyait jamais puisqu'il arrivait bien plus en retard que son subordonné xD). Riza n'était toujours pas là en milieu de matinée et le Colonel commençait à tourner en rond dans son bureau comme un lion en cage.**

**« - Fuery ! Vous avez des nouvelles du Lieutenant Hawkeye ?**

**-Non colonel, elle n'a pas appelé.**

**- Hum, prévenez-moi dés qu'il y aura du nouveau. » Et Roy s'enferma dans son bureau.**

**« - Hey Fuery, ça fait 5 fois que le Colonel te demande la même chose depuis ce matin, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le Lieutenant ? demanda Havoc à voix basse.**

**-J'en sais rien moi mais je trouve ça bizarre, Riza qui n'est pas là et Mustang qui fait les 100 pas, c'est louche. Répondit Fuery.**

**-5 sous que c'est la faute du colonel si elle est absente aujourd'hui ! lança Breda**

**-10 qu'il s'est fait larguer !renchérit Fallman.**

**-Moi je mets 5 avec Breda, je vois mal Riza larguer le colonel ! dit Havoc en souriant**

**-Moi je préfère ne rien dire parce que si le colonel entend vos paris, ça va encore sentir le roussi pour vous, Répondit Fuery, et puis je vais appeler chez elle, sinon le colonel va me harceler toute la journée dit-il en décrochant le téléphone. »**

**A l'autre bout de la ville, le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois mais elle ne décrocha pas.**

**La journée se termina, les membres de l'équipe étaient inquiets et Mustang sur les nerfs. Elle n'était pas venue de la journée, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et encore moins de le faire sans prévenir personne. Il décida de passer chez elle le lendemain sil elle n'était pas de retour. Il rentra chez lui, préoccupé. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Il tourna la clé dans la serrure de son appartement et alluma la lumière, ce qui lui fit mal aux yeux. Il tenait à peine debout et les vapeurs de l'alcool lui étaient montées à la tète depuis bien longtemps.**

**Il n'avait pas réussi à penser à autre chose que sont absence et avait noyé son inquiétude dans un bar dont il était un habitué depuis bien avant le mort de Hugues. Ils venaient souvent parler et boire un verre après le travail il y a de cela une éternité, du moins c'est ce que pensait Roy en cet instant. Il se coucha tout habillé et malgré la boisson qui lui brouillait l'esprit, un malaise grandissait en lui. Et si elle avait mal pris sa lettre, et si c'était à cause de cela qu'elle n'était pas venue ? Que ferait-il si elle ne revenait jamais à ses cotés ? Grace à sa soirée bien arrosée, il finit par s'endormir.**

**Le lendemain, Riza décida de revenir travaillait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester cloitrer chez elle. Elle prit une douche et s'étira longuement, rester au lit toute la veille avait endolori son corps, elle ressentait un besoin intense de bouger. Elle décida d'aller au stand de tir, c'était le meilleur moyen pour elle de déstresser. **

**Lorsqu'Havoc arriva ce matin là (toujours après ses collègues), tout avait l'air d'aller mieux que la veille, les coups de pistolet de Riza résonnaient comme toujours à cette heure-ci et le colonel était en retard.**

**Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les tirs de sa subordonnée qui « faisaient partis du décor ». Et au vue de sa tête, il n'était pas très bien réveillé (ce qui fit rire les 4 autres militaires du bureau ce matin là dés qu'il tournait le dos). Vers 11h, le colonel s'absenta aux archives pour aller chercher quelques nouveaux « fichus dossiers » à remplir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa devant le stand de tir qu'il reconnut Riza de dos.**

**Il hésita à aller lui parler, ne savant quoi lui dire. Il n'avait jamais peur avec les femmes pourtant, un simple sourire ou une parole charmante les faisaient toutes succombées. Toutes oui, mais pas elle. Il avait bien essayé de lui sourire et parfois même de la complimenter mais il n'y était jamais réellement arrivé. Peut-être parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur d'être rejeter. **

**Il se décida à entrer. « Il faut que je sache »se dit-il.**

**Riza absorbée par son tir ne l'entendit pas l'appeler. Elle remarqua sa présence lorsque le colonel lui tapota l'épaule. Le coup partit et elle rata sa cible pour la première fois de la matinée. Elle se retourna surprise et le vit devant elle.**

**« -Bonjour Lieutenant.**

**-Colonel. Lui répondit-elle froidement »**

**« Ça y est, elle m'en veux… » Pensa Roy.**

**Il y eu un moment de silence, l'atmosphère était lourde et glaciale. Comme si la conversation n'eu pas été assez limitée et le silence pas assez pesant, Roy demanda:**

**« -Lieutenant, quelle est la raison de votre absence d'hier ? »**

**Le temps se figea, Riza ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelques secondes passèrent transformant quelques secondes en unité de temps indéfini et bien trop longue et silencieuse à leur gout.**

**« -Cela ne vous regarde pas colonel »dit-elle en baissant la tête, incapable d'affronter le regard qui la ferait fondre, à coup sur, en larmes. **

**Roy se raidit sous cette réponse, à quoi jouer-t-elle ? N'étaient-ils pas des adultes responsables pour parler de ces choses là sans en être gênés ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et son sang commençait à bouillonner. Etait-ce de rage de la voir ainsi éviter tout contact ? Ou bien de stresse et de peur de la perdre ? Il ne savait plus. Pourtant tout son être le pousser à insister, elle lui devait une réponse, qu'elle soit négative (comme il en était à présent persuader) ou autre. Il s'approcha d'elle.**

**« -Lieutenant, je suis votre supérieur, vous devez me répondre. » lui dit-il, le plus calmement qu'il pu, sentant sa voix sur le point de trembler et de s'étrangler dans sa gorge.**

**Riza releva la tête, décidée à lui faire face. Et, retenant les sanglots qui menaçaient de se révéler, elle murmura :**

**« J'avais besoin de faire le point. »**

**A cet instant, tout parut s'écrouler autour de Roy. Si elle l'avait aimé comme il le pensait, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire le point, et elle n'arborerait pas cet air sérieux et crispé qu'elle avait en cet instant. A bien la regarder, ses traits étaient tirés et une légère trace violacée apparaissait sous ses yeux noisette. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle prit les devants, et sortie de la pièce, sans un mot et sans un regard pour son colonel, mais ses larmes coulaient, ce que bien sur, Roy ne vit pas. **

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Riza entra dans le bureau de Roy pour lui faire signer un papier. Il tait dos à la porte, assis sur sa chaise de bureau mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, loin dehors, par de-là Central et le QG, parties on ne sait où. Elle le contempla longuement, étant trop dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle hésita à briser le silence, quand pourrait-elle à nouveau se permettre de le contempler ainsi ? Jamais sans doute puisque ce droit de lui appartenait pas. Elle baissa la tête et soupira. C'est à cet instant que Roy pris conscience qu'une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce. Il se retourna et essaya de sourire à Riza, mais le cœur n'y était pas.**

**« -Que voulez-vous Lieutenant ?**

**-Rien d'important, juste une signature colonel. »**

**Elle lui tendit les quelques feuillets et à cet instant, leurs mains se touchèrent et chacun pu ressentir la chaleur de l'autre. Roy lâcha les feuilles et Riza retira très vite sa main, puis sortit très vite du bureau.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus personne au Qg et il se lança à sa suite. Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper, courant plus vite qu'elle. IL la rattrapa par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.**

**« - Lieutenant mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Pourquoi m'éviter de la sorte ??**

**-…, elle baissa la tête, la gorge nouée.**

**-Riza ! »**

**En entendant son prénom prononcé de la sorte, elle releva la tête mais ne put cacher les larmes qui coulaient.**

**Surpris, Il relâcha doucement l'étreinte de son poignet et détourna le regard.**

**« - Pardon de t'avoir fait mal Riza, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi… » Lui dit-il en lui tournant le dos, luttant lui aussi contre une tristesse indescriptible qui l'envahissait. **

**Elle se sentit exploser.**

**« -Comment voulais-tu que je le prenne hein ? On se connait depuis des années et toi tout d'un coup…tu…**

**-…**

**-Tu ne me dis rien et je suis obligé de le découvrir toute seule ! Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu…**

**- Désolé Riza, pardonne-moi…**

**-Non… je ne veux pas ! » Et elle partit en courant, il resta sur place, incapable de bouger. Il était tard ce soir là, tout était silencieux dans leurs deux appartements, sauf peut-être leurs pleurs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Le lendemain matin, c'était dimanche et le jour de congé de Riza. Elle décida de se bouger un peu pour oublier Roy, elle fit faire une longue promenade à Hayate puis entreprit de lire son courrier, laissé à l'abandon depuis plusieurs jours. IL fallait bien qu'elle paye ses factures tout de même !**

**Elle ferma la porte de son appartement et s'assit sur le canapé, Hayate couché à ses pieds mordillant un os, ma foi, très appétissant. Il y avait un peu de tout, de la publicité, des factures et…une lettre.**

**L'encre noire de l'adresse sur le devant de l'enveloppe avait coulée du à la pluie de la veille et il était presque impossible d'en reconnaitre l'écriture. Elle entreprit de la lire, et lorsqu'elle eu déplié le papier, soigneusement plié au passage, et après en avoir lu les premiers mots, elle laissa glisser la feuille de ses mains.**

**« ****Riza,**

**Voila des années que nous travaillons cotes à cotes et il temps pour moi de te faire part de ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu m'a toujours encouragé et t'est toujours tenue à mes cotés, même a Ischbal et cela sache le bien, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Jours après jours, je t'ai vu à mes cotés, de plus en plus belle et désirable et ta présence m'est devenue indispensable. Je t'entends déjà me dire que je suis un vrai coureur de jupons et je ne m'en cacherai pas car c'est, du moins c'était, la vérité. Mais je voudrais partager désormais tes jours et ceux d'aucune autre, je sais que j'aurai pu choisir un autre moyen pour te le dire, ou bien te le faire comprendre mais je n'ai pas osé. J'ai peur de ta réaction Riza, mais je l'espère positive. Je t'aime ****» La lettre était signée d'une signature qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Roy Mustang.**

**Elle ramassa la lettre qui avait glissée de ses mains et la serra fort contre son cœur en laissant échapper une ou deux larmes de joie. Elle se sentit aussitôt honteuse d'avoir réagi comme ça sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais comment faire maintenant pour dire à Roy qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui après ce qui c'était passé la veille ?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**[Voila la suite, n'hésitez pas avec les reviews^^ je sais que c'est très sentimental mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est une histoire d'amour nan ? Et pi une fic c'est fait pour imaginer na ! =3 Bonne lecture !!!] **_

**Elle se rendit le lendemain au QG, la lettre en poche. Combien de fois l'avait-elle relue depuis la veille ? Une petite centaine de fois peut-être.**

**Elle frappa au bureau de Roy, personne. Elle entra discrètement et déposa un petit mot sur son bureau. * RDV ce soir, appelle moi, je te laisse choisir le lieu, il faut que nous parlions.***

**Ils se retrouvèrent dans la soirée dans un petit restaurant que Roy avait choisi. Elle avait quelques minutes de retard et il était à deux doigts de croire qu'elle ne viendrait pas lorsqu'il l'aperçue sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle était vêtue, joliment : une petite robe rouge lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux avec des volants et une ceinture fine noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes de femme. Ses cheveux, toujours retenus par une barrette étaient détachés et flottaient autour de son visage avec le vent. Enfin elle portait des chaussures noires à fine bride à talons. Roy était sous le charme (encore plus que d'habitude même) « Elle est vraiment magnifique »se dit-il, se souriant à lui-même.**

**De l'autre coté du trottoir, Riza attendait pour traverser. Elle était à la fois stressée de se retrouver face à Roy et à la fois pressée de se trouver prés de lui. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut devant la porte du restaurant, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois vu en tenue civile mais là le cas était exceptionnel. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir classique mais qui lui donnaient un charme fou. Dés que le flux des voitures se décida à la laisser passer, elle traversa la rue presque en courant.**

**Roy l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle le lui rendit, heureuse d'être prés de lui et pris le bras qu'il lui tendait.**

**« - Tu es magnifique Riza. Dit-il tendrement, le dévorant des yeux.**

**-Merci, vous aussi colonel. Répondit-elle en rougissant.**

**-Ah non, nous sommes là pour parler d'affaires personnelles ce soir, alors pas de grades s'il-te-plait.**

**-D'accord, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant. »**

**Le serveur vint les faires assoir et la soirée se passa sans encombre. Ils mangèrent bien, et burent un vin de très bonne qualité qui faisait la réputation du restaurant dans toute la région. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais pas d'eux deux. Aucuns d'eux n'osaient aborder le sujet. A la fin du repas, Roy insista pour payer l'addition et pour raccompagner Riza qui était venue en taxi. Elle sortit du restaurant comme elle y était entrée, à son bras et souriante.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**[Voila enfin la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi votre avis =) ]**_

**Roy ouvrit la portière galamment et Riza s'installa du coté passager. Durant le trajet, tout deux étaient silencieux : Roy tait concentré (en apparence) sur sa conduite et Riza regardait les rues éclairées défilées sous ses yeux sans trouver comment lui dire.**

**« Comment aborder le sujet ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle voulue qu'on se voie ce soir ? Elle a dit qu'il fallait que nous parlions, qu'attend-t-elle ? »Pensait Roy.**

**« -Mais comment lui dire ? Et surtout comment justifier le fait que j'ai fouillé dans ses papiers personnels sans son autorisation ? Je vais être ridicule si je le lui dis et il va m'en vouloir… » S'interrogeait Riza.**

**Cette dernière, absorbée dans ses pensées ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle que lorsque Roy ouvrit sa portière.**

**« -Riza, on est arrivés tu sais ? lui dit-il en souriant.**

**-Comment ? Déjà ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, dit –elle en descendant de la voiture, le temps passe trop vite quand tu es là, murmura-t-elle pendant que Roy refermait la portière derrière elle.**

**-Tu disais quelque chose ?**

**-Non, rien n'important. »**

**Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement en silence. Elle entra la clé dans la serrure et rentra. Roy lui souhaita bonne nuit, un peu déçu et intrigué et lui tourna le dos. **

**Riza hésita quelques secondes puis lui lança :**

**« -Roy, tu veux entrer ?**

**-Oui je veux bien, il me semble que tu voulais que nous parlions.**

**-En effet, répondit-elle, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. »**

**Il entra et elle referma la porte derrière eux. Elle lui proposa un thé, qu'il accepta en caressant Hayate pendant que Riza faisait chauffer l'eau. Elle revint avec les tasses et s'assis à coté de lui. Chacun gardaient le nez rivé sur sa tasse sans dire un mot. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Riza se décida à briser le silence.**

**« -Roy, avant quoi que se soit, je peux te poser une question ? **

**-Oui bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Cette lettre que tu m'as envoyé…ce n'est pas une blague n'est-ce pas ?demanda-elle en sentant son souffle se coupé sous le stress de la réponse. »**

**Roy la regarda dans les yeux, et lui répondit en prenant doucement l'une de ses mains dans les siennes :**

**« -Non ce n'est pas une blague Riza. Je t'aime.**

**-Alors pardonne moi Roy… pardonne ma réaction de l'autre jour.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-…**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Riza ?**

**-Tu me promets de ne pas crier ?demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

**-Si tu me dis ce qu'il y a tout de suite, tu commence à me faire peur.**

**-Eh bien l'autre jour que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai voulu déposer une pile de dossier sur ton bureau et j'ai trébuché sur la corbeille à papier qui se trouvait à coté. Elle était remplie et tout à voler dans la pièce. J'ai voulu ramasser et ma curiosité à pris le dessus…**

**-Tu as lu le contenu, dit-il sur un ton neutre, sans aucune émotion apparente. **

**-Oui…pardon je n'aurai pas du.**

**-En effet. Et donc ? Tu as lu le contenu et puis ?**

**-Et je…j'ai pensé que tu étais tombé amoureux de l'une de tes conquêtes et que cette lettre lui était destinée, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle s'adressait à moi… »**

**Roy ne répondit rien mais continua de la regarder. D'abord d'un regard profond et sombre qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Riza puis il lui sourit tendrement en la prenant dans ses bras.**

**« -Et tu m'as fait une scène de jalousie c'est bien ça ? On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ma chérie ? lui dit-il en riant »**

**Riza rougit énormément et essaya bien de protester mais déjà les lèvres de Roy emprisonnaient les siennes pour un baiser tendre et amoureux. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés sur le canapé de Riza, juste l'un contre l'autre à savourer cet amour nouveau. Après s'être avoué s'aimer depuis des années, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Riza, histoire de rattraper le temps perdus, à deux.**


End file.
